No Solo Tu y Yo
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Quiero a los "bad friends trio" haciendo eso UN TRIO! asi que es FranciaxEspañaxPrussia... Nadie es completamente seme ni completamente uke... Es un verdadero trio
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo la intencion de hacer un trio con los "bad friends" asi q dentro de poco españa se metera en el juego :)**

* * *

NO SOLO TÚ Y YO

**FRANCIA**

-¡Eso le enseñará a ese joven amo a no interponerse en nuestro camino!-dijo gritando mientras entraba Francia al estudio personal de Prusia. Todavía se oían los gritos eufóricos de sus soldados mientras celebraban - ¿Eh? ¿No lo piensas Gilbert?

Había sido una dura y ardua pelea, sacrificios se habían hecho, sangre se había derramado. Pero eso ya no importaba, habían aplastado completamente a Austria

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

La ruidosa entrada de Francia interrumpió los pensamientos de Prusia, las tácticas de guerra eran demasiado importantes como para dejarlas de lado y celebrar, especialmente una guerra que todavía no había terminado.

- Francis cállate, estoy buscando posiciones para nuestra próxima pelea, además yo quiero quedarme a Silesia, podemos robar otra parte de Austria para ti, y es más que obvio que "esa loca" se meterá a pelear.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

- _Détendre mon cheri(_1), ¿Por qué siempre te pones así después de una guerra? Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no te he visto ninguna vez celebrar con tus soldados- inquirió el francés. Avanzando más a cada paso que daba por aquella enorme habitación hasta que alcanzó el escritorio ornamentado del Prusiano.

Se sentó sobre dicho escritorio exactamente en los papeles en los que Prusia trabajaba tomó su rostro sobre sus manos y le susurró sonriendo lascivamente:

-¿Pues es coincidencia? Porque a mí me encantaría conocer todas TUS posiciones _mon ange blanc(_2)

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Se estaba molestando, no debió sentarse en sus papeles – Escucha pequeño _dummkopf(_3), celebraré cuando destruyamos por completo a ese imbécil de Roderich, mientras tanto me preocupa el hecho de los otros países que se meterán, incluso tu amigo ingles puede luchar con nosotros. Francia, quiero ganar.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

- ¡Ugh! No me menciones a _Angleterre(_4)- dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente con ese ex-punk!- Acomodándose más hacia el centro de la mesa, colocándose mejor, dejando entre sus piernas a Prusia. Tiró con sus fuerzas del cuello de la camisa de Gilbert hasta dejar a solo pulgadas sus rostros:

-¿Porqué no tenemos un poco de diversión _La Prusse(_5)?

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

No tenía planes de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pero entendió enseguida a lo que el francés se refería. Además era atractivo, y se notaba que lo deseaba en ese momento. Le estaba proponiendo un reto, a él le encantaban, y jugar, por supuesto que formaría parte.

-Diversión, no creo que puedas divertirme tanto.- Bufó mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del otro y con ella le acariciaba en forma juguetona pero inquisitiva el cuello a Francia.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Rodeó con sus piernas la silla en la que Gilbert estaba sentado y lo acercó. Trajo el lóbulo de la oreja del peliblanco a su boca y mordisqueando tentativamente:

-Te sorprendería lo que puedo realizar, _mon amour(_6)- le susurró alejándose no sin antes lamer lentamente el lado lateral del cuello del prusiano.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Sintió las caricias, le provocaban escalofríos. Pudo darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las cosas que Francia le hacía. Pensó una última vez en las tácticas de guerra que había estado preparando, para luego botarlas al suelo y verdaderamente empezar el juego. Agarró a Francia por las muñecas y lo aprisiono contra el escritorio, presionándose encima de él. – Me convenciste, francesito- Lo besó vorazmente mordiéndole el labio inferior, para alejarse y luego reanudarlo metiendo su lengua en la boca del francés.

** . . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Francis no podía evitar sonreír, ¿por cuánto tiempo, por cuanto tiempo se habían dedicado miradas seductivas, cuantas veces habían flirteado en broma? Pero nunca llegar a esto. No era que al francés le molestaba, para nada en realidad. Pero siempre estar rodeado de países, y hermosos países para empeorar; estaba llegando a su límite, Por lo tanto ¿Quién era él, el país del amor y él romance, para detener a Prusia?

Aunque podía, comprobar de primera mano que el país de pelo blanco era un excelente (por no decir experto) besador, necesitaba algo más. Subió una inquieta mano sobre el pecho del otro país y acarició aquel tentador y apetitoso cuello.

* * *

**Dejen opiniones... por favor! :)**

1 relájate cariño

2 mi ángel blanco

3 idiota

4 Inglaterra

5 Prusia

6 mi amor


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**PRUSSIA**

Los besos con Francia adquirían calor con el paso de los segundos; Consciente de lo que la mano del otro le invitaba a continuar, pegó más su cuerpo al del francés, quedando su mano en medio. Cuando la dejo atrapada la tomó con una de las manos propias para acercarla a su cara, la dirigió hacia él y abrió su boca para delinear con su lengua uno de los dedos de Francia, mientras lo veía a los ojos para ver su expresión.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

No pudo suprimir un erótico gemido ahogado, _vaya que no pierde el tiempo,_ pensó Francia,_ Si así quiere jugar…_

Empezó a desabrochar uno por uno de los botones de aquella pieza de ropa que en ese momento le parecía tan insultante. Abandonó los suaves labios de Prusia para quedarse en su clavícula, mordiendo levemente su manzana de Adán asegurándose de dejar marcas sobre aquél inmaculado cuello.

**. . . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

-Nnghh…- Prusia se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho gemir, no, él iba a ganar este juego, de ninguna manera permitiría que le superaran en algo, _Obviamente soy el asombroso Prusia_ pensó.

Mientras jugaban en su cuello, él iba a hacerlo gemir primero, gemir su nombre. Quería escuchar al francés.

Agarro el cabello de Francis y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia, lo miro indefenso y aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacar su pecho, con lamidas, mordidas y unos besos apasionados, al grado que habría que buscar sigilosamente en que parte del pecho de su compañero no había pasado su boca y lengua

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

-Mmngh.. Vaya…-dijo jadeante- ¿No estamos un poco ansiosos _chatton blanc(1)_?- Lo tiró delicadamente de su cabellera de color nieve, giró, e hizo que le espalda de Gilbert se posara sobre el escritorio. Desabrochando los pantalones de este para revelar el premio de lo que estaba buscando.

Lenta, dolorosa y seductivamente pasó su lengua a lo largo de Prusia solo para tomarlo de golpe en su boca nunca apartando la vista del otro para deleitarse en los sonidos y expresiones que arrancaba del prusiano.

**. . . . . **

**PRUSSIA**

-Ahhh.. ahh.. – era imposible, estaba gimiendo, estaba perdiendo. _Demonios. _Se sentía tan bien que decidió ignorar el estúpido juego y solamente disfrutar, ¡Que lengua tenía Francia! y obviamente le gustaban las atenciones que su parte más sensible estaba recibiendo.

Enterró sus dedos con uñas en la cabeza de Francis – Hazlo más rápido – le indicó. – No quiero ser yo quien me mueva – Mientras con su otra mano acariaba los hombros, el pelo y la espalda hasta donde alcanzaba de Francia, pues estaba agachado.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Soltó una pequeña risa disimulada- Lo que usted diga "joven amo"- le dijo mientras aceleraba el paso. Gilbert le caía bien, pero no quería que esto se pusiera aburrido así que ¿Por qué no enojar a Prusia y hacer más divertido esto en el camino? No es que le llamara la atención el sadomasoquismo; él era un amante chapado a la antigua. Pero esto era diferente, Gilbert era diferente.

**. . . . . **

**PRUSSIA**

-¿Que dijiste, maldito? – pregunto Prusia enojado, sacó su miembro de la boca del otro y lo jaló del pelo hasta que su cara alcanzara la propia – No me hables como si fuera ese _nutzlos Kind(_2)_ – _Mientras aún lo sostenía del cabello, giro sus cuerpos de manera que Francia quedara de espaldas a su escritorio, lo empujó sin consideración hacia el objeto, y le atrapó el cuello a manera que le doliera y se le dificultara la respiración.

Así lo estaba tomando, con una mano en el cuello estrangulándolo y con la otra rasgando violentamente su camisa, la lanzó al suelo sin verla y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle – Eso no fue divertido, amigo mío. Haz lo que debes y _fragen mich um vergebung(_3)

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Procesó rápidamente lo que había pasado, dando bocanadas irregulares de aire- haaaah…aha…Pru…Prusia..haa- Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que esto le iba a excitar tanto. Así que llegó a la conclusión que ser sumiso una vez quizás le convendría (Además el hecho que no habían testigos presentes).

-gahh…_désolé… désolé(_4)_…_Prusia- Se disculpó esbozando una sonrisa mientras sentía que el agarre de Gilbert se debilitaba. Agarro la mano de este y metiéndose el dedo índice del prusiano a su boca sensualmente imitando el paso que Francis había tenido antes con el órgano viril del peliblanco. Imitó la expresión más inocente que podía mientras se reclinaba de aquella mesa, lo vio directamente a las profundas esmeraldas carmesí frotando su descuidada necesidad con dicho órgano, nunca dejando el ritmo que llevaba con su ya experimentada lengua:

-No quieres seguirte divirtiendo…..Prusia…?

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

La sumisión del otro le excitaba, ya llevaba un rato así. – Quiero divertirme Francia, pero lamento decirte que debo castigarte primero. – Le dio la vuelta mientras con una mano alzaba la barbilla del otro hasta acercarle su oreja a su boca – Apuesto a que quieres tenerme dentro de ti – Le dijo sensualmente mientras con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras le mordía y lamía la oreja.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Sintió una mezcla entre miedo y anticipación cuando vio aquel brillo en los ojos de su aliado, ese brillo que solo se mostraba en medio del campo de batalla cuando se podía apreciar en su rostro el éxtasis que Gilbert sentía al dar la cara por todos los prusianos.

-Haaa…- Francis dejó salir el aire que había contenido sin darse cuenta mientras se lamía sus labios dejándose sentir todas las sensaciones y placeres que a su cuerpo tanto le encantaban.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Al parecer, lo estaban disfrutando por igual. Ya lo haría gritar su nombre. Prusia le movió fuertemente la cabeza a su compañero de batallas y mordió su hombro; Lo escucho dar un grito ahogado y lo disfrutó como si fuera música a sus oídos. Se dio cuenta que había dejado una marca, ¡Y que marca!, podía ver cómo salía un poco de sangre de la nueva herida. Dominado por la excitación, lo lanzó hacia el suelo y le puso su bota en el pecho desnudo haciendo presión. – Quítamela – Ordenó.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Boquiabierto se quedo viendo maravillado (y desde el suelo) la expresión terrorífica de Prusia, esa sonrisa, era diferente a lo que él país del romance había hecho o a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se arrodillo desnudo enfrente de Gilbert y lentamente le sujetó la pierna. Bajándole tentativamente su bota mientras dejaba besos de mariposa por sus muslos, rodillas y piernas. Alternándose entre sus labios o su lengua.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Vio como con la lengua de Francia se humedecía su pantalón en las partes que lamía. Eso estaba bien, estaba obedeciendo; Y… ¿Parecía que le gustaba hacerlo?

_Muy bien_, pensó – _Gute arbeit, Frankreich(_5)– Le felicitó. – No te olvides de la otra, le dijo mientras se lamía los labios y se mordía el labio inferior para intentar, exitosamente, tentarle.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

_Merde_6_…_Maldecía para sus adentros. ¿Este crío lo estaba controlando? ¡Él era el hermano mayor Francia! Tiró de su bota fuerte para traerlo al suelo se subió encima de este inmovilizándolo atacando sin misericordia el pecho del prusiano. Diciendo en tono de un arrullo:

-Va a tomar más que eso para dominar al hermano mayor Francis _mon amour(6)._

Empezando a trabajar en quitarle los pantalones a la nación más joven

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

_Scheiße(_7)_…_ ¿Así que de esto se trataba? ¿Una lucha de poder? Habían vuelto a jugar, volvería a tomar el control. Solo tenía que distraerlo. Siendo amante del sadomasoquismo agarró con sus dos manos la espalda desnuda del mayor y le rasgó la piel hasta dejar marcas.

**. . . . . **

**FRANCIA**

-¡…!- Francis se detuvo en seco, paso su brazo por su espalda para sentir que tan graves eran estas lesiones; Regresó con manchas de sangre, Sintiendo como un dolor punzante se extendía por sus omoplatos.

No tardó tampoco en oír el ruido sordo que su espalda había hecho cuando impactó al suelo después que su compañero le había girado violentamente. Posicionándose este encima de él.

Sintiendo como el frío del suelo extrañamente calmaba las recientes lesiones en su espalda; Y en su pecho el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del albino junto con una rodilla presionando en su miembro deliciosamente.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Lo tenía como quería. – Ahora escucha con atención - Dijo mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Francia y tomando su dedo más largo se lo metía en la boca, dibujando círculos con la lengua, humedeciéndolo completamente, para luego sacarlo lentamente y darle una última lamida, mientras veía su cara y captaba la lujuria en los ojos del francés. – Sé un buen chico y prepárate para mí, quiero verte haciéndolo – Conociendo a Francia, era obvio que entendería a que se refería.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Maldita sea, este chico de verdad que lo tenía viendo estrellas. Al oír la seductora voz del otro era casi imposible no obedecerlo. Y con eso se separó de Gilbert; alejándose a una distancia que se podía apreciar. Le dio su espalda al otro país mientras que, sobre sus rodillas se inclinaba hacia el suelo. Tocando aquel piso helado con su mejía, mientras que abría sus piernas lo más que podía. Y dándole la mejor vista al más joven.

Tomando con el mismo dedo que hacía un rato había estado dentro de la boca tibia de Prusia, llevándolo a su pequeño y circular músculo. Introduciendo el largo apéndice una y otra vez al mismo tiempo intentándose relajar y disfrutando de lo excitante y diferente que ahora le parecía que lo dominaran. Luego introduciendo dos, sintiendo que los intensos ojos carmesí del otro le clavaban hoyos a su espalda.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Eso sí que lo estaba excitando, y bastante. Su miembro estaba expuesto desde hace rato, su pantalón estaba abierto, y sentía que iba a explotar; Solo aguantaría un rato mas, ver a Francia a su merced total, esperando a ser tomado era… increíble. Ya había pensado antes como se sentiría hacerlo con él, y ahora lo iba a hacer. Pero no había terminado de jugar, aunque el juego estaba ganado. – Gime – Ordenó – Gime mi nombre que quiero oírte.

**. . . . . **

**FRANCIA**

mjmh- dejó salir una risa ahogada- ¿Puedo proponerte algo?- dijo levantándose, gateando hacia el chico albino- Házmelo- tomo un buen pedazo del pelo de Prusia mientras se posicionaba sobre el órgano erecto de Gilbert- Házmelo lo más fuerte que puedas- Pasó su lengua caliente sobre el oído del otro- Entonces yo gritaré tu nombre…-susurró…Prusia

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

No le gustaba la idea de que no hicieran lo que él decía, pero la proposición se escuchaba tentadora. – Ya que lo necesitas tanto – Dijo arrogantemente, intentando ocultar la necesidad propia de descargarse.

Como Francis estaba listo, no necesito utilizar sus dedos, se introdujo con fuerza en él, y sin esperar el relajamiento del otro, comenzó las embestidas mientras acariciaba con propiedad todo el cuerpo de Francia, y lo tomaba del cuello para besarlo – Estilo francés, ¿_ja(_8)? – dijo, para luego meterle su lengua.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

-¡Ahhgh- Gritó al sentir de repente ese sentimiento de estar lleno-¡gah!mmf-Se relajó al sentir los cálidos labios de la otra nación y se acostumbró al ritmo rápido que Gilbert llevaba reemplazado luego por placer intenso cada vez que golpeaban contra ese grupo de nervios que lo hacían ver estrellas- Haa….ha..Prusia..mm..vamos Prusia…f..-más fuerte. . Gilbert luego sujetó sus piernas y las subió por encima de sus hombros. Nunca perdiendo su velocidad.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

-Mmmhh…. – Hacía Prusia sonidos al disfrutar el interior del rubio; Era cómodo, estrecho y muy caliente, pensó. ¿Cómo había este tipo llegado a ser el objeto de deseo de Prusia? Y sino ¿Qué otra razón había en el hecho de que dejara de hacer sus planes de guerra para detenerse a tener sexo con él?

Vio la cara de Francia: sonrojado, jadeando, sudando, mordiéndose los labios para que no escucharan todos los soldados que hacían fiesta afuera, sus ojos estaban cerrados notándose como solo se estaba encargando de sentir. Su momento estaba cerca, pero la lujuria dentro de él se apoderó completamente de su cuerpo.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

_¿Mmmph… en donde se habrán metido Francis y Gilbert?_ Se preguntaba un muy confundido España. _La última vez que los vi, fue que Francia estaba buscando a Prusia. Mmm, ojalá que no estén peleándose_. Le caían muy bien sus dos aliados pero algunas veces eran muy extrovertidos y cortos de temperamento, lo cual era molesto.

Escuchó gemidos provenientes del cuarto de Prusia. _Alguien está ocupado_. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para no interrumpir cuando de pronto escuchó gemidos masculinos. _Eso es común. _Gemidos de Francia. _¿Qué? _Se acercó un poco, la puerta estaba abierta, no hizo ningún ruido. Movido por simple curiosidad, no tenía idea de qué encontraría exactamente; _ellos son amigos, solo eso_, pensó para sus adentros, _solo eso, solo eso, ¿verdad?_

La habitación de Prusia era grande, y por cómo se escuchaba la voz venía de muy adentro, podía fácilmente entrar y no ser notado, a menos que lo hubieran estado esperando, y no parecía que estaban esperando a alguien

Al entrar vio una escena que lo dejó atónito: Prusia y Francia teniendo sexo, Francia estaba sonrojado, sudando, gimiendo y tenía su pierna extendida en los hombros de Prusia; Este por su parte lo sostenía fuertemente y tenía un aspecto similar al de su compañero, se mordía su labio inferior fuertemente, sonriendo de manera lujuriosa. Se movían rápido, pudo ver como Gilbert salía y entraba de Francis una y otra vez.

El no debía ver esa escena, pensó en correr de ahí, cuando su miembro le avisó que tenía deseos de hacer lo que el albino y el rubio hacían, se dio cuenta que la escena lo estaba excitando, y no podía dejar de ver.

* * *

Gracias por acompañarme al segundo cap! :D dejen comentarios x favor! Se q muxas tendran kejas xq prefieren a francia d seme d prussia pero como dije en la descripcion: nadie es completamente uke ni completamente seme... asi q pienso q pueden comenzar asi :D onii-san sera seme tmbn ^^

1 gatito blanco

2 niño inutil

3 Pideme disculpas

4 lo siento

5 Buen trabajo, Francia

6 mierda

7 mierda

8 Si


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3**

**PRUSIA**

Sentía el momento venir, y pudo disfrutarlo al máximo; Se descargó completamente dentro de Francia – Haaaaaaaaaa!- Dio una exhalación profunda y fuerte. Había sido increíble, se quedó un rato ahí respirando, cansado, esto en verdad había sido "awesome". Y él sabía muy bien de eso.

Comenzó a salir lentamente de su compañero…

**FRANCIA**

El rubio sintió como Prusia lo llenaba por dentro, como Gilbert se venía dentro de él. Sintiéndose Francis ya a punto de encontrar su propia liberación, Sentía ya su visión borrosa y como una sensación se estaba formando en la base de su espina….Estaba cerca. De repente sintió como Gilbert se detuvo, y sin ninguna palabra se dio la vuelta y se….. ¡¿Se estaba retirando?

**PRUSIA**

Se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba haciendo antes de su "encuentro" con el rubio, y comenzó a moverse para recogerlas, había perdido demasiado tiempo. Después de tomar algunos objetos importantes, escuchó un movimiento que le hizo volver a ver arriba y mirar el aspecto de Francia.

**FRANCIA**

.._douceur(_1)_?_- Gruñó Francia no apartando la vista de los ojos sangre de Gilbert. Tiró de sus cabellos color nieve y acerco su cara cerca de la del país más joven y susurró:

-Tienes que terminar lo que empezaste…-siguió una pausa-y lo vas a terminar con tu boca.

**PRUSSIA**

Alzó una ceja. Se le quedó viendo a los ojos unos momentos. Acababa de eyacular así que todavía se sentía sensible, y un poco deseoso de más. – Si me tocas mientras lo hago, te dejaré terminar en mi boca.

**ESPAÑA**

Esto era demasiado excitante _¡¿Qué? ¡No!. _El no debía estar aquí. No debía ver esto. Era su voluntad contra su… ¿su qué? ¿Su deseo? ¡No! Debía irse, comenzó a caminar de espaldas, viendo aún la escena donde Francia colocaba su gran… bueno… su… en la boca cálida… grande… de… el otro.

No viendo donde caminaba era de esperarse que chocara con una mesa que contenía adornos que Prusia mantenía. ¡_Crack!_ se escuchó. Se sobresaltó en gran manera, viendo el desastre que había hecho, un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había hecho mucho ruido y volvió a ver al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros de guerra, su sorpresa fue cuando vio que estaban frente a él viéndolo fijamente.

-Eh-eh chi-chicos… yo ya-ya me iba… ¡lo siento!

**PRUSIA**

-Vaya vaya vaya, parece que alguien estaba disfrutando un poco de observar a los demás. Eso está mal Antonio, ¿Espiando a tus amigos?- Bufó– ¿Qué opinas de esto Francis? El no debió hacer eso, eso no está bien ¿Cierto? ¿Tú también crees que no podemos dejarlo ir tan fácilmente? – Repetía una y otra vez en tono de juego y burla.

**FRANCIA**

-_non, non, non mon ami(_2)- Dijo alejándose de Prusia acercándose paso a paso hacia Antonio- no podemos, pero - alcanzando a España le tomo de su espalda baja atrayéndolo hacia su erección y presionándose con él. Murmurando descaradamente con una voz llena de deseo- ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar?

**ESPAÑA**

_Oh Dios…_No exageraban cuando catalogaban a Francis como un experto en estas cosas. Con lo duro que estaba Antonio no pudo contener un gemido- Ah…..Mmmm..chi..-Le era imposible pensar, mucho menos hablar coherentemente- Ba…basta…Los…..los soldados puede- le fue imposible terminar la oración pues una lengua con experiencia forzó entrada en su boca y mientras esta la recorría, una mano del rubio exploraba su retaguardia encima de su ropa.

**PRUSSIA**

-Francis, creí que querías que las cosas fueran justas, aquí estamos Antonio y yo, y no me gusta ser dejado de lado- Dijo Prusia cuando se acercó desde atrás a Francia y comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente dando pequeños mordiscos que dejaran la piel roja.

**FRANCIA**

-oh, mmmm….. _mon cher(3)…_que descortés de mi parte - ronroneó, girando y tomando el miembro caliente, incluso aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que acabó, del país con ojos color rubí con sus manos – Déjame compensártelo

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

-Ahhh…. – Gimió y se acercó a España, sin dejar que Francia le soltara, y le besó salvajemente mientras agarraba la parte de atrás de su cuello, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el miembro del español.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Disfrutó el beso de Gilbert y con toda vergüenza siendo reemplazada por intenso deseo y placer tomo con sus manos al francés y dando caricias largas y firmes, sosteniendo un ritmo. Sintiendo como Francis se acercaba y le besaba su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiendo alternativamente.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

El sabía muy bien que nunca había sido un amante egoísta, pero los deseos de terminar y la palpitación persistente de su miembro, erecto desde hace rato, hacían que le comenzara a doler. Dio unos pasos atrás comenzó él mismo a darse placer, cogiendo un ritmo más rápido que el que Antonio le acababa de aplicar, solo para calmar la molestia.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Dándose cuenta de lo que su compañero comenzó a hacer, detuvo en beso con Prusia, dedicándole una mirada y señalándole a Francis con un movimiento de cabeza

-Creo que lo mejor es que termines tu labor

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Giró los ojos, pero sabía que si quería seguir disfrutando cuando estuviera listo otra vez, tendría que poner de su parte.

Agarró al rubio de los hombros, este paró lo que hacía y lo vio a los ojos; Prusia lo jaló hacia la cama luego lo empujó hacia ésta, se subió también para agachar su cabeza y darle placer usando sus labios, manos y lengua.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Estaba tan excitado que se quedó inmóvil viendo el recorrido de sus compañeros hacia la cama, luego vio al peliblanco agachado ocupando su también experta lengua. Se veía tan atractivo, pudo observar su trasero, se veía tan delicioso, tan tentador; No pudo contenerse simplemente…

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Estaba ocupado con su "ministración" para Francis cuando dio un pequeño grito ahogado, en su mayoría fue por la sorpresa, y en parte por dolor; Así que ahora el castaño era parte del juego… _bien_ pensó. Al sentir como ese dedo salía y se introducía en su entrada intentó concentrarse más en el deber que mantenía con su boca. De pronto sintió como Antonio lo comenzaba a preparar, pero ahora con dos dedos.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

El placer que sentía viniendo del peliblanco con su lengua fue demasiado, con un gemido ronco alcanzó el éxtasis que era el orgasmo empujando violentamente sus caderas a la boca de Prusia mientras que sostenía con sus manos la cabeza del otro en un intento de descargar todo el placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Sintió como Francis se venía en su boca y como pudo intentó tragarlo, pero su compañero parecía que tenía una eternidad de necesitar descargarse, Gilbert sencillamente no estaba listo, así que una parte de la esencia de su amigo caía lentamente resbalándose fuera de sus labios cerrados, intentando tragar lo que había alcanzado a llenar su boca.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Detuvo lo que sus manos le hacían a Prusia para ver como Francia acababa en su boca, eso, para él, hacía ver las cosas como si ya todo hubiera acabado. El estaba demasiado ansioso de mas, y echarse para atrás no era una opción ¿No después de todo, ellos lo habían invitado a jugar?

Tomó al albino por sus hombros para acercárselo y levantarle la cabeza girándosela, tomándolo por la barbilla, lo vio a los ojos, se acercó para lamer un poco del semen de Francia de los labios de Prussia, y cuando se alejó y abrió sus ojos, pudo apreciar frente a él unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente y una sonrisa pícara que separaba sus labios lentamente preparándolos para unirlos con los suyos, y Antonio accedió, por supuesto que accedería.

Se separó de la nación para sostenerlo de sus caderas y colocarlas encima de las propias pero notó que Gilbert se daba la vuelta, se acomodaba en el preparándose para la penetración, pero quería hacerlo mientras se encontraban cara a cara.

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Sabía, por la cara de su compañero, cuanto ansiaba entrar en él; Así con ambas manos lo empujó hacia la cama a manera de recostarlo sin delicadeza y con una pierna a cada lado de España, se sentó en su miembro metiéndoselo lentamente, tentándole y acostumbrándose a sentir a Antonio dentro de él.

**. . . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Después de que el albino pareciera más cómodo, el castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente sujetándole las caderas con firmeza para entrar y salir de Prusia una y otra vez, cada vez cobrando más velocidad.

Observaba a Prusia moverse, con una pequeña cara de dolor, pero sabía muy bien que a Gilbert le encantaba, siempre decía que dolor y placer iban de la mano, _entonces espero que estés disfrutando esto. _Ambos se miraban sus rostros, sudando y jadeando, nunca perdiendo velocidad. Prusia decía su nombre de vez en cuando, por la forma como cambiaba su expresión, parecía que lo invitaba a entrar más en él.

**. . . . . **

**FRANCIA**

Se acerco a sus "malos amigos" sintiendo satisfacción y un poco de cansancio, pero no iba a dejar que ellos se quedaran con toda la diversión; Se acerco a España y capturando su mirada llena de deseo con la propia le sonrió, siendo esta regresada por el castellano.

Apresó sus labios con los de Antonio saboreándose a si mismo e introduciendo su lengua para explorar y sintiendo el ritmo que los otros llevaban. Se separó de España y giró hacia Gilbert para tomar los labios del peliblanco y repetir la moción que había aplicado a Antonio

**. . . . .**

**PRUSSIA**

Se sentía sucio, se sentía tan bien; Besar a Francia mientras España lo penetraba.

-Mmmm… ahhh…. Esto… esto es increíble…

Escuchó luego como ambos se reían un poco y asentían de acuerdo con él.

Simplemente un trío entre ellos era demasiado, casi abrumador en placer y solo se dejaban llevar por el instinto que les obligaba a obtener más, si bien no era imposible, lo parecía.

**. . . . .**

**ESPAÑA**

Observó como Francis besaba a Gilbert luego de haberlo besado a él. Seguía concentrado en darse placer con el trasero del albino, pero ya que estaba Francia enfrente ¿Porqué no los tres participar? Francia y Prusia; Él y Prusia; Solo faltaba él y Francia.

Quitó sus manos de Gilbert, para su suerte (o lo que sea) él siguió moviéndose así que España pudo descuidarlo un poco, mientras seguía embistiéndolo, y tomar el trasero del rubio para acercárselo a su cara, y lamer su entrada, moviendo su lengua en puntos donde el otro sintiera placer y alejándose solamente para recuperar el aliento y seguir con ambos.

**. . . . .**

**FRANCIA**

Le sorprendió la actitud de Antonio, generalmente el español siempre era el más tranquilo; no que tuviera alguna queja la verdad. La lengua del país de la pasión se sentía deliciosa, gimiendo su nombre con lujuria.

Claro que Francia, no podía quedarse con brazos cruzados y regreso a la boca del prusiano; disfrutando los sonidos de placer que salían de ella.

**. . . . .**

Se encontraban los tres disfrutándose uno a otro. España entrando y saliendo de Prusia, este gimiendo en la boca de Francia, y este último haciendo lo mismo en la del albino, mientras el castaño hacía círculos y toda clase de formas con su lengua en su entrada, gimiendo mientras movía sus caderas chocándolas con las de Prusia.

Un trío entre hombres, un español, un francés y un prusiano. Todos ellos olvidándose de su alrededor y entregándose a su placer y lujuria.

Tres naciones muy atractivas, no lo podrían negar, ni hombres ni mujeres, teniendo sexo sin límites, sin reglas, o talvez solo una: Placer incontenible.

Finalmente el español terminó dentro del prusiano, los tres gimieron una última vez y se acostaron a la par recuperando su aliento hasta que sus respiraciones se tornaron normales.

Pasó un rato de silencio, con cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos, nadie parecía querer decir nada, pero en realidad no había nada que decir.

Después de que ciertos minutos pasaran, Francis fue el primero en romper el hielo

¿Y cómo esta Romano, España?

El súbito cambio de tema que parecía desviarse de lo que justamente acababan de hacer hizo que los tres se rieran ruidosamente mientras yacían en la cama.

* * *

Tercer cap terminado! Gracias a nuestros lectores! (Mio y d mi sis).

La forma como termina siento que parece un final... pero no se aun siento q me falto hacer un Francia seme igual que los otros 2. Si ustedes me animan, puedo hacer otro cap, y si no, pues sigo con otras parejas que amo que tengo en mente... ustedes diganme!

Ahh una cosa mas: Amo increiblemente el Spamano así que la broma de Romano solo es porque en el momento que ellos eran "bad friends" así que romano era un pequeño niño, NO HAY INFIDELIDAD!

y reviews que me faltaron:

**GoreHetare: **Ojala todos te hayan parecido dominantes y sexis al final! Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^

**MmBonnefoy: **Tu comentario me hizo reir muchísimo, fue muy divertido. Y creo que cumpli tu petición a medias O_o... Osea que España si hizo vouyerismo, pero mi idea era que fuera uno a la vez, espero no haberte decepcionado... *cruza los dedos* Gracias por el fav amiga!

1 dulzura

2 No, mi amigo

3 Querido


End file.
